Toy Story 1995 Aired on ABC (September 1997) Part 8
(The toys peek out from under the bush to see Buzz strapped to the launchpad. Sid is yet in the tool shed) * Sid: (off-screen; as an astronaut) Uh, Mission Control....is the launchpad construction complete? (simulated static) Uh, Roger, rocket is now secured to guide wire. We are currently obtaining the ignition sticks. Countdown will commence momentarily. Stand by-- (simulated static) * (Ducky, Legs and the Frog shoot out into the yard from a drain pipe. They exchange a thumbs-up with Woody) * Woody: (to the toys in the bush) Let's go! * (The mutants disperse to their designated places in the yard) * Sid: (off-screen) Hey, Mum?! Where are the matches? Oh, oh, wait...here they are. Never mind... * (Woody runs towards Buzz, who spots Woody approaching) * Buzz: (loud whisper) Woody?! Great! Help me out of this fact! * (Woody stops a few feet away from Buzz) * Woody: Siiiiilence! * Buzz: What?! * Woody: (loud whisper) It's alright. Everything's under control. * (Woody deliberately falls down limp on the grass) * Buzz: Woody? What are you doing here?! * (Sid emerges from the tool shed. Buzz freezes) * Sid: (as an astronaut) Houston, all systems are go. Requesting permission to launch-- (spotting Woody) Hey! How'd you get out here? * (Sid picks up Woody, examines him for a beat and then grins) * Sid: Oh, well, you and I can have a cookout later. Ha-ha-ha... * (He sticks a match prominently in Woody's holster and tosses him onto the grill of an open barbecue) * Sid: (as an astronaut) Houston, do we have permission to launch? (simulated static) Uh, Roger, permission granted. You are confirmed at T minus 10 seconds... * (During Sid's countdown, all the mutants scurry into their final positions) * (Sid lights a match) * Sid: (continued) ...and counting. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! * (Sid grins menacingly as the match moves towards the fuse) * Woody: (voice box) Reach for the heavens!! * Sid: What? * (Sid pulls back from lighting the fuse. He turns to look at Woody yet lying lifelessly atop the barbecue except for the sound emitting from his voice box) * Woody: (voice box) This town ain't big enough for the two of us! * Sid: What?! * (Sid walks over to Woody and picks him up) * Woody: (voice box) Somebody's poisoned the water hole... * Sid: It's busted. * (He raises Woody up, about to throw him away) * Woody: (voice box) Who you calling busted, Buster?! * (Sid stops short and looks at Woody again) * Woody: (voice box; continued) That's right. I'm speaking to YOU, Sid Phillips. We don't like being blown up, Sid, or smashed, or torn apart.... * (While Woody's voice box speaks, Sid checks the pull-string) * (It isn't moving. Sid gulps) * Sid: U-u-u-us? * Woody: (voice box) That's right! (beat) Your toys! * (The remains of broken toys in the yard, led by the bedroom mutants, begin rising from the ground in "Night of the Living Dead" fashion. The toys march forward, forming a circle around Sid. Sid is too frightened to shriek or move) * Woody: (voice box) From now on, you must take good care of your toys! Because if you don't, we'll find out, Sid. We toys can see.... * (Woody's inanimate head rotates 360 degrees) * Woody: (voice box; continued) ...everything. * (For a split second, Woody's face comes to life) * Woody: (regular voice) Well, place nice. * (Sid drops Woody and bolts inside the house) * Sid: (yelling) * (Woody and all the toys cheer victoriously) * Woody: (delighted) Ha-ha! We did it! We did it! YES!!! * (Hannah has just come downstairs carrying a new doll as Sid rushes up to her) * Sid: The toys! The toys are alive! * (Sid eyes Hannah's doll and pats it gently on the head) * Sid: (continued) N-n-nice toy... * (Hannah, sensing Sid's fear, suddenly thrusts the doll in Sid's face. He shrieks and runs upstairs. Hannah chases after him, taunting) * Hannah: What's wrong, Sid?! Don't you want to play with Sally?! * (The toys are all congratulating one another) * Woody: Nice work, fellas. Good job. Coming out of the ground-- What a touch! That was a stroke of genius. * Buzz: Woody! * (Woody turns around and looks at Buzz, who's yet affixed to Sid's launchpad. Buzz extends his hand to Woody) * Buzz: Thanks. * (They shake) * Mrs. Davis: (off-screen) Everybody say, "farewell, house". * Andy: (off-screen; depressed) Farewell, house. * (Buzz and Woody look in the direction of Andy's house) * (Through the fence, Andy and his family can be seen getting into the van) * Buzz: Woody! The van! * (Woody swiftly hoists Buzz off the pole he was tied to) * Woody: (to the mutant toys) We have to run! Thanks, guys. * (With the rocket yet taped to Buzz, the two toys sprint towards the fence) * Woody: Swift! * (Woody easily slips through the slats in the fence, but Buzz's rocket causes him to become stuck) * (Woody has climbed up onto the rear bumper of the van before realizing that Buzz is missing. He turns back to discover Buzz stuck in the fence) * Buzz: Just go! I'll catch up! * (Woody jumps down and runs back for Buzz) * (The van begins pulling out of the driveway) * (Woody tugs on a loosened slat and breaks Buzz free of the fence) * (The two toys run out into the street just in time to see the van driving off down the street) * (Woody and Buzz turn around. The moving van drives right over them. Woody and Buzz shriek, ducking just in time) * (After the truck passes, Buzz runs after it with Woody a few steps behind) * Buzz: C'mon! * (Scud is lying on the porch as he suddenly perks up at the sight of the two tiny toys running down the street after the moving truck) * (Scud bares his teeth and growls) * (Buzz runs up close to the truck with Woody yet back a few paces. A strap dangles off the back of the truck. Buzz makes a jump for it and grabs hold. He climbs up the strap and onto the bumper) * (Then Woody lunges for the strap, but it just stays out of reach) * Buzz: You can do it, Woody. * (Woody gives a mighty jump and catches hold of the strap) * Woody: Whew, I made it! * (Woody begins climbing up but suddenly Buzz goes pale. Woody looks behind him to see Scud. The dog jumps forward and bites down on one of Woody's legs) * Woody: (kicking Scud with the other foot) Aahhhh!!!! Get away, you stupid dog! Down! Down! * (Scud tugs on Woody, pulling him down to the end of the strap) * Buzz: Hold on, Woody! * Woody: I can't do it! Take care of Andy for me! * Buzz: No-o-o-o!! * (Buzz jumps off the truck and onto Scud's snout. He grabs Scud's eyelids and gags them hard. Scud yelps, letting go of Woody. The dog bucks wildly with Buzz hanging onto his face) * Woody: Buzz! * (The moving truck continues down the street leaving Buzz and Scud behind) * (Yet hanging onto the strap, Woody scrambles up onto the bumper. He unlocks the back door of the truck and tries to lift up the heavy door) * (Suddenly, the family van and moving truck come to a stop at a traffic light) * (Woody hits the door, causing it to fly upward taking Woody with it) * (Hanging from the door, Woody scans the inside of the truck until he spots what he's looking for. A pile of moving boxes with the words "Andy's Toys" written on them in crayon) * (Scud angrily flings Buzz off his face. Buzz goes tumbling under a parked car. Scud runs over to the car, but is too big to get under it) * (Woody rips into one of Andy's boxes) * (All the toys wince and moan as they cover their eyes from the sudden brightness) * Toys: What?! * Rex: Are we there already? * Slinky: Woody?! How'd you-- * (Woody's response is to slide the box aside and begin rummaging through the next box) * (Slinky, Potato Head, Rex and the other toys grumble in confusion as they poke their heads up out of the first box) * Woody: Ah-hah! There you are!! * (Woody pulls the RC car and its remote out of the second box) * Mr. Potato Head: Hey! What's he doing here? * (Woody runs to the back of the truck and throws the RC car out onto the street. The other toys shriek in horror) * Rex: He's at it again! * (Woody turns on the remote and steers the RC car past Scud and under the parked car where Buzz is hiding) * (RC's motor whirrs happily at the sight of Buzz) * (The traffic light turns green allowing the van and truck to cross the intersection) * Mr. Potato Head: (pointing at Woody) Get him!!! * (All the toys pour out of their boxes and charge on Woody) * Woody: Aahh!! Aah! No, no! * (Woody continues to steer the remote while trying to avoid the frustrated mob of toys) * (Buzz jumps onto the RC car and they zoom back towards the moving truck) * (Scud is right on their heels and is about to chomp down on Buzz) * (Rocky picks up Woody and spins him over his head) * Woody: No, no, no! Wait! (as Rocky spins him) Whoa-oa-oa! * (The RC car suddenly swerves from Scud's jaws and starts doing doughnuts in the middle of the street) * Buzz: (spinning) Who-o-oa! * (Rocky throws Woody to the floor) * (RC resumes his curse straight down the street with Scud giving close calls) * (Hamm jumps off a pile of boxes and onto Woody) * Hamm: Pig pile!! * (The RC car jumps up in the air, tossing Buzz up and down. Buzz manages to land back on RC, but facing backwards) * (This changes red again and the wall of cross traffic resumes) * (Buzz and the RC car dive straight into it) * (Scud blindly follows them into the traffic and skids to a halt just missing a car. The car swerves and smashes into another car. Soon there is a multi-car pile up that encircles Scud, entrapping the dog) * (Buzz and the RC car emerge from the intersection safely on the other side) * (The mob of toys lift up Woody and head for the open back) * Woody: No, wait! You don't understand! Buzz is out there! We have to help him!! * Mr. Potato Head: Toss him overboard! * Woody: No, no, no, wait! * (The toys toss him out into the road. As the truck drives off, the toys cheer) * Mr. Potato Head: Farewell, Woody! * (Woody turns around and ducks just in time as a car passes over him) * (Shaken, Woody tries to get up again as Buzz and RC come barreling towards him) * Buzz: Oh! Woody! * (The RC car sweeps up Woody and keeps driving) * (Woody finds himself sitting in front of Buzz) * Woody: Well, thanks for the ride. * Buzz: (pointing ahead) Watch out!! * (The toys are about to hit the rear tire of the car that had passed over Woody earlier) * (Woody shrieks and gives the steering wheel on the remote a hard left, missing the tire by inches. The RC car moves up under the car) * Woody: Now let's catch up to that truck! * (Woody flicks a switch from "On" to "Turbo") * (The RC car speeds up towards the moving truck) * (The toys are busy congratulating one another as Lenny, the wind-up binoculars, glances out the back and spots Buzz and Woody) * Lenny: Guys! Guys! Woody's riding RC! And Buzz is with him! * Toys: What?! * (The toys rush to the edge of the open truck. Bo picks up Lenny and looks through him) * Bo Peep: It is Buzz! Woody was warning the truth! * Slinky: What have we done?! * Rex: Great. Now I have guilt. * (The RC car begins to gain on the truck) * Woody: We're almost there. * Bo Peep: Rocky! The ramp! * (Rocky, the wrestler doll, rushes over to a lever on the side of the back. The sign above it reads "Ramp": Up/Down". Rocky pushes down hard on the lever. The ramp begins to lower) * (Woody and Buzz look up to see the ramp about to come down right on top of them) * Woody: Watch out!! * (The RC car pulls back just before the heavy ramp hits the road. Sparks fly everywhere from the metal scraping the pavement) * Slinky: (to the other toys) Swift! Hold onto my tail! * (Potato Head and Rex grab onto Slinky's tail, allowing Slinky's front end to jump off the truck and onto the ramp) * (Slinky leans forward with his paw outstretched to Woody. Woody hands the remote to Buzz and leans forward to grab Woody's hand) * (They grab hold of one another) * Mr. Potato Head: Attaboy, Slink!! * (All of a sudden, the RC car begins to slow down pulling Slinky's front end off the ramp) * Slinky: Woody! * (His slinky middle begins to stretch and stretch) * Slinky: Woody! Speed up! * Woody: (to Buzz) Speed up! * Buzz: The batteries! They're running out! * (RC's headlight eyes sag. The car slows even more) * Slinky: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! * (As Slinky continues stretching, the RC car begins to weave side-to-side like a water skier) * (With Mum and Andy preoccupied, baby Molly looks in her sideview mirror) * (The RC car weaves into view and then back out) * (Molly squeaks with delight) * (With Slinky's mid-section stretched to the limit, he begins to lose his grip on Woody) * Slinky: I can't hold on much longer! * Woody: Slink! Hang on! * (Slinky's paw slips, sending his front shooting back into the moving truck and knocking over all the toys) * (The RC car splutters to a stop) * (Woody and Buzz watch in vain as the family van and moving truck disappear)